


Mix It Strong, My Friend

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Euthanasia, F/F, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgause has to decide, whether she will do what is best for Morgana, but therewithall it will hurt her like nothing before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mix It Strong, My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Avenged Sevenfold's song "Brompton Cocktail."

„I’m not leaving, not going,  
I’m not kissing you goodbye.“  
\- The Used (Kissing You Goodbye)

Morgause closed her eyes. Then she shook her head: „I cannot make the decision myself… we must discuss it.“ Doctor agreed. Morgause entered the room, tears veiling her eyes.  
Morgana opened her eyes and her face shown an agonic grin. She tried to smile, but it was more like a cramp contorting her face. The disease was fatal… and in the terminal state. Morgana fought for every single painful breath. Morgause sat next to Morgana and firmly caught her hand.  
Doctor was watching the scene through the window. They talked… then the blonde started to cry, kissing the brunette’s hands and cheeks. The brunette’s face appeared so numb… but it was probably the consequence of the huge load of painkillers, being constantly injected into her vein.  
  
„Please,“ whispered Morgana. „Please… one last time and then… don’t forget me, please.“ Morgause sobbed: „I will never forget you… you will remain in my heart for all the time.“ Morgana opened her lips and rose her head slightly. Morgause kissed them, her tears falling on Morgana’s face and flowing onto the pillow.  
Morgana laid back upon the pillow, her eyes also filling with tears of grief and agony. „It’s time,“ she whispered in a weak, creaky voice. Morgause turned to the window, her eyes still drowning in tears and then she slowly nodded. „I love you,“ whispered Morgana. Morgause cradled Morgana’s head, her voice was filled with tears: „I love you too, baby.“ Doctor pressed the button and into the dropping funel, leading through Morgana’s veins started to flow the hypnotic, followed by poison. Morgana kissed Morgause’s lower lip, holding it for a second. Then her head dropped on the bed. Morgause laid her face onto Morgana’s motionless chest and cried bitterly. „I love you… and I will meet you again when there’s no suffering.“

„Has no-one told you she’s not breathing?“  
\- Evanescence (Hello)

"When my body suffers  
When to breathe is pain  
Is it really madness to think...  
Think of breaking this chain?"  
\- Emilie Autumn (What Will I Remember)


End file.
